


Unhappy birthday

by The Coolest Pirate (Blodeuwedd)



Category: Glee
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-09-17
Updated: 2012-09-17
Packaged: 2017-11-14 10:24:35
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,012
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/514227
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Blodeuwedd/pseuds/The%20Coolest%20Pirate
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dave and Kurt’s relationship’s strained and Kurt doesn’t even notice until it’s too late</p>
            </blockquote>





	Unhappy birthday

Dave has to admit, even if only to himself, that he’s a tiny bit disappointed. After all, it’s his birthday, and no one has greeted him today. Except for a phone call from his dad, there has been nothing to mark this day as different from any other. It might sound silly to some people, but he was really expecting more. Way more. Granted, most of the people he talked to today had been nearly strangers. Although he does call some of them by their names (Adam, from the newsstand; Joyce, from the supermarket; William, from the drugstore), they’re far from being his friends. Being a stay-at-home husband makes it even harder for him to make new friends, seeing as he doesn’t even have coworkers. Not that he doesn’t like it. He quite enjoys it, as a matter of fact. He gave up working nearly two years before so that he could dedicate himself to the house, to his hobby, aeromodelling, and to his husband. His husband. He smiles fondly, glancing at the clock. 8:13. Kurt should be home pretty soon. He turns down the temperature of the oven, not wanting the salmon he’s preparing to burn. The rice and the salad are already on the table, and the delicious smell is making him salivate. He has a bottle of champagne ready to be served and lime pie for dessert. Tonight they’re celebrating. In the morning Kurt was in too much of a hurry, leaving with only a quick goodbye shouted from the doorway, and hadn’t said anything about his birthday. Dave thought he had forgotten it, but later comforted himself with the idea that maybe his beloved wanted to surprise him and was just pretending to have forgotten. Or perhaps Kurt hadn’t had a chance to buy him a present yet, and didn’t want to wish him a happy birthday with empty hands. The thought that Kurt might have really forgotten crossed his mind several times during the day, however, his heart feeling smaller every time it did. He’s tried to tell himself that Kurt has a great memory and surely remembers it, but his certainty’s weakened from time to time. Truth is, things haven’t been the best lately, have been far from ideal for a very long time now. He tries to hide it, attempts to convince himself that everything will change soon, but sometimes he can’t help but be faced with the harsh reality that he isn’t happy anymore. Simple as that. He’s not happy. Kurt doesn’t make him happy.

It happens again, the unpleasant thought, and he brushes it aside quickly. Today’s not a day to be sad. Today’s his birthday, and he’s determined to enjoy it. Soon enough Kurt will be coming through the door, singing “Happy Birthday” and kissing him lovingly. He’ll give him a present, apologizing for being so busy before, and Dave will forgive him and everything will be fine. They’ll have a wonderful dinner together, make love tenderly and fall asleep cuddling each other. 8:21. Any minute now. His eyes fall on the picture held with a heart shaped red magnetizer on the door of the refrigerator. It shows him and Kurt standing in the snow, his arms encircling his husband from behind, both wearing matching grins. It was taken about a year and a half before, but it seems like a lifetime has passed since then. Now they don’t smile like that anymore and they hardly ever go out. Kurt leaves early in the morning and gets home late, spending nearly the whole day at the office. He gets home tired and Dave does his best to help him, waiting with a nice dinner ready, making sure the house is spotless and his clothes are always clean and organized, preparing a bubble bath when the stress is too much. Kurt doesn’t even thank him anymore, and just takes for granted that he’ll be there. Because he said so. Because they promised to always love each other. And he does. He still does. He just doesn’t know for how much longer he will.

8:37. He checks his phone for messages and missed calls, even though he’s sure he would have heard it had it rung, but there’s nothing. Kurt is late and didn’t even bother to let him know. He sighs and turns off the oven, so that the salmon won’t overcook, and flops down on the couch, defeated. He should have known Kurt would have forgotten. It’s not like he had been paying much attention to Dave lately, anyway. They’d fallen into a routine of Dave doing everything in his power to make Kurt comfortable, while Kurt works all day long and barely looks at him once he gets home, unless it’s to yell about something he’s done wrong. They haven’t had sex in weeks, a proper conversation in months and a date night in… he can’t even remember. He misses their earlier days, when they’d been so carefree and happy, getting on each other’s nerves now and then, but always making up, teasing and laughing together, pushing each other forwards and putting the happiness of the other one before their own. He misses the old Kurt, _his_ Kurt, the one with the gentle smile, the easy laughter and optimism in his eyes. He doesn’t know when or how, but that Kurt’s gone and he can’t help but feel responsible. Wasn’t it his duty as his husband to make him happy? What had happened? More importantly: could it be fixed? He picks up his phone again and stares at the picture of Kurt he uses as background. He wants it to be fixed, _needs_ it, but doesn’t dare hope anymore, doesn’t dare dream. Tears fall on the screen and he wipes them, putting the phone down. He tries to tell himself not to overreact, that Kurt’s tardiness is not good enough a reason for the breakdown he’s having, but he knows better: that’s not the main problem, just the last straw.

He struggles to remember the good times, the happy memories and romantic moments, a slight smile on his face while he recalls everything they’ve been through together. He doesn’t know when, but he must have dozed off, for the sound of keys on the door have now awakened him and he sits up straight, shooting a quick glance to his phone while Kurt opens the door. 9:22. He rubs his eyes and stands up to greet his husband. A small part of him, one he thought had died already, wonders if maybe Kurt did remember, if there’s a good excuse for how late he was. But then he remembers: not the main problem, just the last straw.

“Ugh, you’re not going to believe the day I had!” Kurt kicks off his shoes and tosses his bag on the couch. “Everything’s gone awfully wrong, nothing I had planned worked, that very important meeting I had was cancelled – again! – and, to top it off, the weather is horrible and the traffic is even worse!” He peels off his jacket as he talks, walking in the direction of the master bedroom.

“Is dinner ready? I’m starving!”

“You’re late.” Dave states, simply, as if those three words could convey all the issues between them.

“What’s that? I didn’t hear you.” Kurt comes back and stares at Dave, who’s still standing at the same spot.

“You’re late.” He repeats, his voice devoid of emotion.

“Yeah, I know. Didn’t you hear me? Bad traffic and all.”

“You could have told me.”

Kurt huffs. “Oh, honestly, David! Cell phones work two ways, you know? It’s not like you couldn’t have called me either! So, is dinner ready?”

“It’s cold now.”

“Well, go on and heat it, then! I’ll take a shower while you do that.” He turns and disappears into the bedroom, not waiting for an answer.

 

He doesn’t pack much, just some casual clothes and hygiene items, gadgets, one of his model airplanes and a book. He figures he can come back for the rest of his things later. On a last minute impulse, he goes into the kitchen and grabs the picture on the refrigerator, tugging it safely between the pages of the book. The sound of the shower running stops, and he closes his bag, taking it with him to the living room and setting it down in front of the door. He stands there, mentally saying goodbye to the apartment where he’s been so happy, so miserable. Kurt finds him a couple of minutes later, clad in dark-red silk pajamas, hair still dripping wet.

“What are you doing?” The tone is curious, demanding.

“Don’t you have anything to say to me?” His voice still sounds cold to his own ears.

Kurt sees it then, the bag, and his eyes go wide, mouth opening and closing a few times before he’s able to say something. “Where are you going?” It’s barely more than a whisper and he sounds terrified.

“I’m waiting for you to say it…” He mentally pleads for Kurt to remember, to apologize, to say he loves him. He knows, however, that even if he does, it won’t be enough. But, maybe, if he finally admits there’s something wrong, if only this once he realizes they aren’t who they used to be anymore, if the notices how unhappy Dave is…

Kurt rolls his eyes. “All right, I’m sorry I was late, and I’m sorry I didn’t call you! There! Happy now?” He comes closer and reaches for Dave’s hand, grasps it, even though it’s limp in his own. Dave keeps looking at him, staring right into his eyes, those beautiful aquamarine eyes now brimmed with unshed tears.

“David? Love… Please… Let’s just have dinner.” His voice is small once again and he’s nearly begging, but Dave shakes his head.

“What day is today?”

He sees the confusion in his eyes, until his gasps, then bites his lower lip. “Oh, God! Oh, my God, Dave, I’m sorry! I’m _so_ sorry, babe! Happy birthday!” Kurt hugs him then, arms so tight around him it nearly hurts. He hugs him back, but he knows it’s a goodbye hug, the last hug they’ll share. He sniffs, tears falling on Kurt’s pajamas. He pulls back and Kurt kisses him lightly. He lets him, but moves away when Kurt tries to deepen the kiss.

The shorter man tugs his hand, giving him a charming smile. “Come on… We can have dinner later. Now it’s time to celebrate your birthday.”

His heart skips a beat and he smiles back, because this is it, this is exactly what he wanted, except… it came too late. He shakes his head then. “There’s nothing to celebrate. This is not a happy birthday, not by any means.”

He picks his bag from the ground, the meaning of his actions evident, and looks up to his husband one last time, swallowing hard. Kurt’s eyes are wide and the fear is clear in his face.

“David… put that down.”

“Goodbye, Kurt.”

“David!” Kurt grabs his arm before he can open the door. “I’m sorry I forgot your birthday, but that’s no reason for you to leave me.”

He laughs, actually laughs, at that. Funny, that he remembers how to laugh. “You don’t get it, do you? You don’t even realize that it’s over, has been over for a long time. I’m just making it official.” He turns and opens the door, stepping into the small hallway and pressing the button for the elevator. He half expects Kurt to follow him, but he doesn’t, nor does he say a word. When he looks back, Kurt’s sitting on his knees in the door way, tears streaming down his face, body shaking with sobs. “Please…” It’s all he says, and Dave’s heart breaks for the umpteenth time.

“I love you.” He mouths it more than says it, barely audible.

The door opens and Dave stares at him, sniffing. “I love you too”, he replies before entering the elevator.

“Forever”, he whispers to the metal walls.

 


End file.
